The Frog Seishi
by Lady Auror
Summary: Ok I took it down,fixed it and FINISHED IT praise suzaku! and it is pg because well it is Hotohori and Nuriko so i thought I should be better safe than sorry even tho nuthin happens... uh just read it (thanks to everyone who reviewed it the first time :)


The Frog Seishi

Once upon a time in uh… ancient China there lived a very beautiful princess---- I mean uh… prince, named Hotohori. Hotohori was the prince of the Konan Empire and one day he would be the emperor of the whole country.

Now one day Hotohori was playing out in the garden with his golden ball, only royalty can afford balls made of precious metals you know and it was really heavy being made of solid gold. 

Unfortunately, as Hotohori was looking into the spring and determining that he was much more beautiful than all the flowers in the garden, his gold ball slipped from his hands and fell with a great splash into the water.

SHPPEERRRLLAASSHH

Now his first inclination was to sit down and have a huge fit of temper because, not only had he lost his ball, but he had also gotten his royal face wet. However, of course, he was in a garden and if he sat on the ground, he would get his royal robes dirty. 

So instead, Hotohori sat gingerly on the stone edge surrounding the pool and resumed looking at himself and being amazed at his own magnificence.

"Ahem"

Hotohori sweatdropped and looked around, hoping that no one heard him complimenting himself. 

"Hello? Is someone there?"

The only answer was the sound of insects buzzing.

"I command you to show yourself," the prince declared standing up to give the full impression of Princlyness™. He sweatdropped further as again someone cleared their throat and spoke.

"Down here your highness. In the water."

"Oh" said the prince and he looked down to find a strangely pretty purple frog (with a beauty mark no less) looking up at him adoringly.

"You know your majesty you are the most handsome prince I have ever seen and I was wondering if there is anything I can do for you." 

Hotohori stammered for a moment, he had never spoken to a frog before let alone a purple frog who looked like he would probably be batting his eyelashes if he had any.

"Well I did just drop my golden ball. Could you possible retrieve it for me? I mean it is very heavy you know." He said finally, and added, "by the way what is your name?"

"My name is Nuriko," answered the frog, "and I would be happy to get your ball really!"

Nuriko the frog immediately dove down into the pool and soon returned to the surface with the gold ball in his mouth. As soon as he reached the edge of the pool, he hurled the heavy ball onto the grass and beamed at Hotohori.

"There your Highness, now I was wondering if I could come up to the palace sometime and hang out for awhile, you know I did get you your ball back and everything."

Hotohori thought for a moment and said, "Ok sure why not, come on it is almost time for dinner."He held out his hand and the purple frog leaped into his palm and snuggled down for the short walk to the palace. 

When the prince walked into the palace, it didn't take long for his mother to notice that he was carrying a very pretty purple frog. 

"What in Suzaku's name are you doing, bringing a frog into the palace?" She demanded.

After Hotohori explained all about his golden ball and the fact that the frog could talk, the Empress waved a hand dismissively and pointed at the frog, "I don't care if it can talk I want it out of the palace." 

Hotohori glared at his mother who he really couldn't stand because she was always trying to control him. He stuck his tongue out at her and said, "Mother, I don't care what you say I love this frog and I am going to marry her so there!" With that, he kissed the the frog right on the cheek and Nuriko swooned before suddenly a red light filled the room.

The frog dissapeared to be replaced by a beautiful young… Suzaku seishi.

Hotohori's mother immediately passed out and had to be dragged to her chamber by the servants. 

Nuriko bowed politley to the prince (who was really starting to like this uh… seishi because not only was she beautiful she had made his mother faint) "Thank you so much your highness, I was placed under a curse by an evil Seriyuu seishi and was doomed to be a frog forever. But now I pledge my allegiance to you Hotohori.

Hotohori married Nuriko and they lived happily ever after as husband and seishi. (That is until a snotty little meatball head named Miaka Yuuki came along and tried to seduce my Hoto-chan…)

I don't own any of this… and I don't actually even own my plot so uh… if I get sued you get two stickers and my retainer! Congratulations

Love me? Hate me? Tell me all about it.

And thanks for actually reading this thing and uh… that's it I love you guys!


End file.
